Dobe y Teme
by gumii
Summary: Ahí estaba ella sentada entre sus dos mejores amigos, los dos tan iguales y tan opuestos a la vez, uno era el ying y el otro el yang ¿Qué era ella?.. [ESTADO: EN EDICIÓN] [STAND BY]


ALL RIGHTS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Ahí estaba ella sentada entre sus dos mejores amigos, los dos tan iguales y tan opuestos a la vez, uno era el ying y el otro el yang ¿Qué era ella?.. Lo único que sabía es que los dos las querían mucho, y eran muy celosos.

-**Sakura-chan** ¿en qué piensas?-pregunto Naruto mirando a su amiga con ojo clínico-pareces distraída, no se fuera de aquí, como si no estuviera en realidad con nosotros

-al final cumpliste tu promesa-dijo sonriente una pelirosa abrazando fuertemente al rubio-

-jamás rompería una promesa y menos si te la he hecho a ti-aseguro Naruto-eso tenlo por seguro dattebayo

-hablas **mucho** –se burló Sakura-

-hmp-

-Sasuke-llamo Sakura a su mejor amigo-

-¿hmn?-

-quieres dejar de hablar solo con monosílabos ¬¬, hablas** nada**-gruño Sakura-

-hmp-

-¬¬ en serio eres irritante-dijo Sakura-

-lo sé-dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia-

-¿pueden creer que todo al fin se acabó?-pregunto ella mirándolos-

-todo se acabó Sakura-chan, al fin tenemos paz, quien se imaginaria que Kakashi-sensei al fin dejaría su porno y seria hokage, que Tsunade-sama halla arriesgado la vida por nosotros y muriese, que Konohamaru se enamorara de Moegui, de nuevo que Kakashi este comprometido con Anko-sensei, que resulta ser ahora tu maestra, que Sasuke volvería y te rescataría de Madara, tsk, si no te hubiera raptado, yo no hubiera ido y Sasuke no hubiera vuelto-narro Naruto cerrando los ojos-

-hmp **molestia** sigues siendo débil-fastidio Sasuke a su compañera pero su pasatiempo favorito era hacerla rabiar-

-ahorita te demuestro lo débil que puedo ser castrándote-chillo Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza-

-paso, y solo te he dejado hacer eso porque vales para mí-chisto Sasuke-

**En el entrenamiento:**

-vamos Sakura-chan tu puedes-**animo** Naruto estaban peleando los cuatro del equipo siete, todos contra todos-vamos Sakura-chan

-calla-gruño Sakura dándole un empujón haciendo que Naruto se estrellase contra un árbol y se lo llevara a unos mil metros-

-chidori/raikiri-gritaron dos de sus compañeros, pues Kakashi era ahora su compañero todos eran ambus de elite, pero antes de que llegara el impacto una pelirosa salto contra ellos haciéndoles chocar su frente contra la de él otro-

-Kakashi-sensei luchemos por el título de hokage-dijo heroicamente Naruto, pero Kakashi de nuevo empezó a formar un raikiri en su mano-

-mota rosada ya sé que quieres mi atención-dijo arrogantemente-solo tenías que decirlo-dijo mientras sacaba su espada y Sakura unos kunais- eres muy débil para vencerme-**desafio** la pero no para fastidiarla o hacerla menos si no para que ella demostrase que era mucho mejor que eso, Sasuke quería ella mejorara y que mejor forma que desafiándola no como Naruto que la alentaba y ayudaba-

**En el cine:**

-snif, snif no entiendo porque la deja ah snif, snif-**llora** Naruto mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su chaqueta anaranjada y se sonaba los mocos y tiraba el papel higiénico a su montaña de al lado-

-tsk no sé cómo entre a ver Titanic-**gruño** Sasuke rolando los ojos-es tan estúpido

-¿Cómo va ser estúpido, teme?... ¿no ves que Rose se está muriendo?-chillo Naruto en el oído del Uchiha menor zarandeándole, haciendo que a Sasuke le diera un tic en el ojo fastidiado-

-es estúpido, dobe-contra ataco Sasuke-

-teme, que no me digas dobe-

-dobe no me digas teme-

-dobe-

-teme-

-dobe-

-CALLENSE DE UNA MALDITA BUENA VEZ-grito furiosa Sakura dejando su tejido al Aldo y su oso teddy y de paso su mantita-

-O.O-Sasuke y Naruto sabían de la fuerza brutal de Sakura así que decidieron hacer las paces por su bienestar-

-**lo siento** Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto sentándose rascándose la nuca nervioso-

-**no me vuelvas a callar** molestia- renegó Sasuke-

-sí, sí, si sus mensajes directo a la casilla de voz… POR DIOS-dijo Sakura con una desangro nasal alertando a sus compañeros-

-Sakura-chan ¿estás bien?-pregunto** preocupado**-

-hmp ¿Por qué sangras?-pregunto **fríamente**- eres demasiado débil-mirando con ojos clínico a su compañera-

-por dios Leonardo DiCaprio esta tan sexy-s desparramo en el asiento haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto la miraran mal- ¿Qué?

- -.-U-

**En la noche:**

-buenas noches Sakura-chan-se despido **efusivamente** Naruto dirigiéndose a su cuarto los nuevos Sannin vivían en una sola casa-sueña con los angelitos, no comas dulce si no te dará dolor de estómago, lávate lo diente-aconsejo Naruto como un madre-

-no susurres mi nombre molestia-se despidió **orgullosamente** y **friamente** Sasuke subiendo la escaleras llego antes a su cuarto que el florero que Sakura le había aventado- sé que me amas-grito Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado-

-tsk peo sin son un** dobe** y un **teme**_ iguales_-gruño Sakura- y _opuestos_ tsk

NOTAS DEL AUTOS:

espero que este drable halla sido de su agrado ahorita lo acbao de esbribir me salio de la anda :3

describe los polos opouestos jijiji

¿REVIEWS?¿ALGO?¿TOMATES?


End file.
